Eternity Crystals
by SkipIt
Summary: A story based around the group adventures of 4 young teens, plus one young child, on an adventure to find the the last remaining shard for each of the 4 Eternity Crystals. The adventure will take them far through the maple world, and deep into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity Crystals**

**Prologue **

The Eternity Crystals, four mystic jewels that can cause the destruction of humanity, or purify the spirits of mankind. Originally the crystals where kept together, hidden, in the center of Victoria Island, the area that is now known as the Sleepywood Dungeon. The dungeon is a maze of tunnels filled with monsters that are, familiar, strange and mysterious. Most creatures that dwell within the tunnels keep to their own kind, and attack any, and all, outsiders. Although, there are some that are willing to help lost travelers. There are even some creatures that are said to have magical properties that can both help and hinder. This is what the area has become.

Several millennia ago the 'Dungeon' or Saphoria, as it used to be called, was the center of everyday life. Hundreds if not thousands of people would commute to Saphoria everyday. What gave Saphoria the breath of life were the four Eternity Crystals, kept in a tower in the center of the city. The tower itself was guarded by four of the greatest warriors from each town on Victoria Island.

Dances with Balrog, a great warrior coming from the mountainous terrain of Perion. He's mastered the way of the warrior and, is a formidable opponent when he has his Helios in his hands. Dances with Balrog was the champion of his village, and was hand chosen by the creator of the Eternity Crystals, along with the three others who were to guard the tower with him.

Grendel, the master magician hailing from the forest village of Ellinia, the master of all forms of magic. He's able to harness the abilities of ice and lightning, with the destructiveness of fire, and the power of poison. He has also been blessed with holy abilities, said to have been given to him by the gods themselves. He's able to heal any wound and it has also been rumored that he is able to bring the dead back to life.

Athena, a master marksman, or markswoman would be a better term, coming from the silent town of Henesys. She's able to hit any target she sets her sights on, and her ability to fire multiple arrows at one opponent, with destructive force, and with precise aim is unmatched. Her aim is so perfect it is said that she has never missed a target. With the ability to form multiple dummies to fool opponents into attacking them, she is able to strike her targets down with one strike.

The Dark Lord, a mysterious figure from Kerning City, he keeps himself in secret, revealing nothing of his past, nor his own face. With the ability to use shadows as a weapon he is able to focus his attention to multiple targets. His skill with the throwing knives and daggers are unmatched, his speed and agility only add to his lethality. Not only powerful but brilliant, his strategic attacks have never failed whether it is just him that is attacking or if he is leading an army.

These four were hand chosen by the creator to protect his/her great creations, to make sure the crystals didn't fall into the wrong hands. With these four great protectors, those in Saphoria thought of themselves as safe from anything, or anyone, who would be foolish enough to try and steal the crystals. This was true, for a time, although there was an unforeseen side effect from the constant use of the Eternity Crystals. The reason that the crystals were able to purify the human spirit was because it has the ability to absorb the negative spirits that is naturally within the human soul. The negative spirits were held within the crystals, whether the creator knew it or not, the crystals were only meant to be used once. Once to purify all human kind when the negative spirit became out of control and they needed to be wiped out at once, giving every human being a second chance. Since the crystals were used constantly they constantly absorbed the negative spirit from the people, and especially those that were in close contact with the crystals.

As the years passed the Eternity Crystals absorbed more and more of the negative spirits from the people of Saphoria. That was until the crystals reached their breaking point, and the negative spirits were released into the world. The dark spirits took the forms of those closest to them, meaning the four powerful protectors that were closest to the crystals for all those years. To their suprise the four protectors saw their own images, made from the negative spirits that were released from the crystals. Not only did the negative spirits take the form of the four guardians, but their skills, memories, and talents as well. The 'Negatives' ,as they are now known, took it upon themselves to take the Eternity Crystals to spread the negativity and darkness. Luckily the creator also designed the tower with a fail safe, just incase someone managed to get passed the four guardians. As soon as the Negatives went to reach for the crystals, all four broke into ten different pieces and scattered themselves around the world.

A great battle erupted in Saphoria that day, the Guardians fighting their negative counter parts. Their powers equally matched, the struggle appeared to go on for days, if not months. At the final leg of the battle the four Guardians combined their powers to form a portal that tossed the Negatives into an unknown area, deep within Victoria island. After that day Saphoria became a dead city, without the power of the Eternity Crystals the city, the people, and the island changed.

Since then the Guardians searched for the pieces of the Eternity Crystal, they managed to gather nine out of the ten pieces needed to re-create each of the Eternity Crystals. After years of searching they returned to their home villages, unsuccessful to find the final piece of the puzzle. Grendel managed to grant The Dark Lord, Athena, and Dances with Balrog eternal life, but not eternal youth. Now at their home villages the four wait for the ones that are to finish their quest. Grendel foresaw that they would not be able to complete the quest they put upon themselves, but that their successors would.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" says a young man as he opens the door to an old broken down café in Kerning City. As the voice echoes through the empty café, the eyes of the Dark Lord open, the voice breaking him away from his meditation.

"Finally….He is here" The Dark Lord thought as he awaits his visitor to find him.

**Chapter 1: Upgrade +4**

"Hello?" the young boy repeats, his voice once again echoing through the empty café. In the distance he can see a neon sign, flickering on and off, the café doors and windows might have been boarded up, but the inside was still in good shape. He took another step inside, dust rose from the floor, turning his black sneakers and jeans into a brownish color as the dust settles. He wiped his hands on his white t-shirt as he feels, what he thinks to be, a cob web wrap itself around his hand. "The place might be in good condition but it's disgusting" he whispers to himself. He shakes his head and combs through his black hair with his hand, having the feeling that dust and cobwebs are settling all over him.

"Big brother, let's go home. I'm scared" said a small voice. Dust rose again as a little girl stepped into the café. "I don't like it here" she said again, adjusting her white hair away from her eyes, but at the same time making sure it didn't touch the ground. It was clear on her white shoes and dress the amount of dust that was circulating within the building. She stuck close to her older brother, hanging on to his hand and staying as close as possible without tripping.

"I know, that's why I told you to stay home" the boy replied as he moved deeper into the café. "Look the sign it still glowing. Electricity is still flowing into this building, that should mean someone is still here. Doing something.". He sat at a table, looking around, silently thinking to himself. His younger sister making her way onto his lap, trying to stay as close to him as she could. _'16 tables, a bar, 4 neon lights, two computer rooms and one bathroom'_ he thought to himself, looking around the room. "Might as well start in the bathroom" he said, thinking out loud. He put his young sister on the ground and made his way over to the bathroom, looking around, seeing only one stall, one sink, and what looked to be a urinal connected to the floor. Upon further inspection he found that it was a hole in the ground, with a ladder leading far into the ground. "Well well, look what we have here" he said with a tone of curiosity as he looked downwards. He couldn't hold back a smile as he stepped a foot into the open hole and started his decent.

"Big brother what are you doing?!" his younger sister shouted as she saw him making his way down. "Don't you think that could be dangerous?" she said, only able to watch him as he made his way lower, ignoring her worries. As usual. Frustrated at her older brother lack of common sense she followed him down into the unknown.

"Take a look, a secret room. Well, not to secret I suppose" he says to himself as he helps his little sister off the ladder. His smile grew a bit wider as he looked down the hallway, seeing a red light glowing out from a room. He slowly made his way to the edge of the doorway and stopped, thinking what might be inside, and what the person, or thing, is doing.

"Come in" said the Dark Lord, looking directly at the doorway, "I've been waiting for quite some time".

"I suppose you heard us coming" the boy said as he entered into the room, his sister almost being dragged in as she clung to his shirt. "The right question would be then, what do you mean, you've been waiting?" he said, standing in the door way, looking at the Dark Lord, eye to eye.

"You are the one that is to be my successor, as Grendel foresaw, some time ago. You and three other companions that you will meet on you journey are the ones that are to finish the quest that myself, Grendel, Athena, and Dances with Balrog started some millennia ago.". The Dark Lord got to his feet and took a few steps towards the boy, "What is your name?" he asked, not breaking eye contact with the boy.

"My name is Gene, strange name I know, but then again, my parents were a bit different". he said with a smirk. His younger sister tugged at his shirt, looking at the Dark Lord, and looking back out the door, signing she wants to go home.

"Do not fear little one, I am not one that will harm a person" he said, breaking eye contact with Gene to look at the little girl. "Would you care to tell me your name as well?" he said in a lighter tone.

"My name is Mina…" she said quietly, in a voice barely audible to anyone in the room.

"That is quite a nice name" he said, bringing himself back, looking at Gene, "If my information is correct, you should have turned thirteen years of age within the last month, correct?". Gene looked at the Dark Lord, wondering how he knew, but nodded his head slightly. "Good, by the time you are finished with you training you will be seventeen years of age.". That is when Gene broke his line of silence.

"Seventeen? What are you talking about?" Gene said as he looked upon the Dark Lord, more with confusion rather than curiosity. "What are you planning? What am I going to be doing for the next four years?" he asked, his tone of voice demanding answers.

The Dark Lord stood silent for a while, then, "training" he replied to the boy. As he spoke a large portal opened on the far left wall. "48 hours, that is how long you will be within that dimension."

"48 hours? Hardly close to four years wouldn't you say?" Gene said while staring in awe at the portal that opened so suddenly.

"That is speaking in this dimensions time, in the dimension you are to travel to four years will pass within that span." The Dark Lord turned his gaze to the portal, "There you will learn all I know, and you will be prepared for the challenge that is ahead of you."

"And if I refuse?" the boy asked, turning his eyes back onto the Dark Lord.

"Then you may leave, but I must tell you, whether you accept this fact or not the strings of fate will pull you into this quest, whether you are ready or not". "I waited for you to teach you, to prepare you for this journey, now whether or not you choose to face this quest prepared, or not it is your choice."

Gene looked towards the portal, the Dark Lord, and to his little sister as well, he thought about all the events that took place, in such a short time. _'This is to elaborate for a prank. And that portal, 48 hours, four years. This is happening so fast, so sudden.'_

"Big brother. I think. I think you should do it" Mina said suddenly, "I don't know why but; but I think you really have to do this, you really REALLY have to do this. Trust me big brother I don't know why, but I know that what he's saying is true, and you do have to do this". Gene looked at his little sister in a bit of shock, he was about to say something when she started to speak again. "I'll be fine big brother, it's only for two days, and this is real important."

Gene kneeled down and put a hand on his little sisters head, "you sure?" he asked. Mina just smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll take on this little session, let's get this started" he said as he made his way towards the portal. He looked back once more to his little sister, and the Dark Lord. Mina waved enthusiastically, the Dark Lord only giving a nod of his head. Gene took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes as he stepped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chief Bandit**

"It has begun" the Dark Lord whispered to himself, "if you would excuse me Mina" he said as he faded into the shadows. Mina only gave a glance as he disappeared, soon turning her attention back to the portal. She sat, getting ready for her long wait till her brother was to return.

"Well?" asked an old voice in the darkness, "has he accepted the quest?" the voice questioned once more.

"Indeed he has" replied the Dark Lord.

"Mine successor has as well" said a female voice.

"As well as mine" said a third male voice, "how about yours Grendel?" the voice asked. From the darkness an image of an old man faded in, wielding a large staff, a glowing orb as the tip. Inside the orb were the shrunken pieces of the Eternity Crystals that were gathered centuries ago.

"She has" Grendel replied, "I'm glad to hear the news. Athena. Dances with Balrog" he said as their images faded in as well. "And within the next four days they shall all meet, let us hope they will learn to get along quickly. Although, there is something that is troubling me" Grendel gave a bit of a pause as he thought, "I am one successor short" he said as he looked up.

"One short?" asked the others almost in unison.

"Yes, I am to meet one other, a young female. This successor of mine is to be very young indeed, and to look as if an exact duplicate of my current one."

"A young girl you say?" replied the Dark Lord.

"Well I haven't seen a girl come in" Athena said thoughtfully, "how about you Balrog?"

"Neither have I" he said in response.

"I have met a very young girl. She had come in with my successor" the Dark Lord replied as he thought back a bit.

"What was her appearance like?" asked Grendel looking at the Dark Lord.

"She was quite young, about four or five years of age. She wore a long dress like shirt, white. As a matter of fact she was as white as snow, as if she was made of it. Her hair was quite long, silver, green eyes." The Dark Lord looked up at Grendel, "sound familiar?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact. Yes. Her appearance is quite similar to my apprentice, except one difference. Her eyes are blue, does that sound familiar to you all?" Grendel asked, as he looked from one person to another.

"Yes, it certainly does." Athena replied.

"Very much so, wasn't the creator of the Eternity Crystals female?" Dances with Balrog asked.

"As a matter of fact she was, and the two girl's descriptions, they resemble her so very much." The Dark Lord added.

"And that is not all, remember well, the eye color of the Creator." spoke Grendel as he turned away. Everyone thought for a moment, not able to remember.

"I see" the Dark Lord suddenly spoke, "The Creator's eyes weren't just one color. But two, Green and Blue." he answered as everyone opened their eyes remembering that small fact. "What you are trying to imply is that, this is no coincidence, correct Grendel?" he spoke once more, turning his attention to the old wizard.

"As sharp as you were all those years ago my friend. None of us know what became of the Creator after that incident in Saphoria. The Creator was a great and powerful priestess, it is fathomable that she, in fact, split her abilities and powers and sent them to the other realm. Awaiting for their next body to arrive into this world." explained the magician as he turned his attention back to the group.

"But why such a gap in age, and why are they separate? If something like this were to happen I would expect the powers to seal themselves within two that are related, or at least two children that are close in age." Athena stated.

"True, that would make quite a bit of sense, but maybe for that very same reason it did not occur" Grendel replied. "If the Creator knew that some entity would search for her great power, it would be understandable that not only would she shatter the Crystals, and separate her power. But also hide her power within two children that have nothing in common, no possible connection, at least until this day was to come. It would make the two powers untraceable to each other. If one were found at least the other would be safe, quite a plan, do you not agree?". Everyone thought for a moment before agreeing with him. "Well now, I suppose we should all return back to where we belong, our young apprentices are about to come out from training" Grendel said as he turned to go back.

"Already? It hasn't been that long has it?" Dance with Balrog said as he thought for a moment.

"Oh yes, did I neglect to mention that time in here goes quite fast, as you all know I can be a bit impatient" Grendel replied with a bit of a chuckle. The darkness faded as everyone found themselves back to their own homes.

When the Dark Lord returned he found Mina, still sitting, waiting, and staring into the portal. 'So this young thing has the other half of the Creator's power sealed within her, this journey should be quite interesting for them. All of them'. At that moment the portal changed color as a figure stepped out from the portal.

"Yea, that was tough" said a voice as the figure came out, as the figure was completely out from the portal, it disappeared. "Hey, miss me?" a voice said as he stood there.

"Big Brother!" Mina yelled as she hopped onto her feet and ran towards Gene. Jumping up onto him as she got close, "I missed you so!~ much!" she said. Gene caught his young sister as she leapt up, "you look different big brother" she said looking at him closer.

"Well, I have aged by four years, what do you expect?" he said, "I also got some new clothes". Gene said. His clothes are slightly different, his shoes, jeans and shirt were the same, just a different size. Except two things, one long coat, black on the outside, but the inside was a beautiful red color. And on his head he would a head band with a golden plate on it, with a strange symbol that resembled an eye.

"What is that?" Mina asked as she pointed to the strange item.

"I'm not quite sure, but someone called it the Golden Eye, I think it looks kind of nice".

"Well done, and congratulations" the Dark Lord said as he took a few steps forward. "You've managed to finish your four years of training, and by the looks of your clothes, with some minimal effort".

"Not really minimal if you ask me, after all the only weapons I had were this little thing" he pulled out a small dagger, "and these throwing stars" he said he showed a few throwing stars.

"Those weapons were your starters" the Dark Lord said as he unraveled a scroll, "place the dagger and the stars onto the scroll".

Gene nodded and did as he was told and placed the dagger on the middle of the scroll and placing the stars right next to it. The Dark Lord set his hands on the scroll, and as he did the scroll lit up, as well as the weapons. After a few moments the weapons started to shape and form into something different. A flash of light shot from the scroll blinding everyone in the room for a moment. When the light faded new weapons sat on the table. "Woah, what. Is. This?" He asked as he picked up the new and improved dagger. The blade was about a foot long which was connected to a handle, that was covered by a red and black shield that was to extend up to Gene's elbow when he put it on.

"It is called a Kandine, it's quite a rare weapon, it's the only one I have, although if it ever gets damaged you can bring it back to me, and I will repair it for you."

"And the stars?" Gene asked picking up the new black stars, along with another type that looked like throwing daggers.

"The black one is called a Tobi, the one that looks like a knife is called a Steely, they will come in handy". The Dark Lord picked up a piece of paper that looked like a ticket, "When you run out of those throwing star show this ticket to any shop that sells stars and they will recharge the amount you have for free". Gene nodded in understanding as the Dark Lord put the stars and tickets in a small case, "Carry your stars in this, attach it to the back of your pants" Gene nodded and did as he was told. "Now you must meet up with you fellow warriors, but first there's someone who would like to meet you. His name is Grendel, and he's the strongest, and oldest, Wizard living in Ellinia. His home is at the top of the town, you will not miss it as long as you keep traveling up. After he tells you what he needs for you to know he will tell you where you must go to meet up with your fellow warriors"

"Got it" Gene replied, "come on Mina" he picked up his sister and placed her on his shoulders and turned to leave. "Thanks for everything" he said as he stepped out the doorway, his sister looking back and waving good bye.

When they got outside Gene took in a deep breath, "Alright, off to Ellinia, hang on Mina" he said as a blue aura erupted from his body. When the aura faded Gene shot off at amazing speed.

"What's happening?!" Mina asked.

"Well. We're being a bit Hasty" he said as his speed rose.


End file.
